tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Plik:Caroline forbes am i a horrible person?
Opis I have always loved Caroline. I have been watching every episode of The Vampire Diaries since it started five years ago and I never once didn't absolutely empathize with all that she was going through. Everyone has that one character that, no matter what, will always be perfect to them, and that's Caroline for me. I love her beyond reason, beyond all of her faults and flaws, beyond her mistakes and her misgivings. She's beautiful and smart and amazing and so much stronger than people give her credit for, than she gives herself credit for. I read comments on other videos, I read articles and opinions and to so many Caroline is nothing more than the clingy, blonde friend who is too immature to be ever taken seriously, and, if I have to be completely honest, that hurts me. It hurts me to see how blind some people can be when it comes to Caroline, most of the times only because they love Damon and hate that Caroline seems to be the only one not to worship the ground that he walks on, or maybe because they think that Klaus deserves someone better, someone who is more mature, someone who can truly understand him because—whatever has Caroline ever gone through, right? She wasn't abused as a human. She wasn't turned into a vampire against her consent. She wasn't shunned by all of her friends and both of her parents once they realized what she had become. She didn't have to see them wish that she had actually died instead. She wasn't left behind by every single person that she has ever loved, time after time. She wasn't hurt, she wasn't tortured, she isn't the tiniest bit scarred, not physically and not emotionally. She hasn't grown into a completely different, so much better person than she used to be. No. Caroline is just a flat, annoying character. She's the same as she has always been. She didn't change, she didn't improve. She doesn't have her own demons to fight. She had it so much easier than everybody else, did she not? Well, I hope that this video, into which I put a lot of effort and also some tears because it literally pains me to relive everything that Caroline had to go through during the seasons, will make you see Caroline for what she really is. Just because she hides everything that she feels underneath a cheerful smile, does not mean that she doesn't hurt. Caroline's journey is the most achingly beautiful, amazingly written, utterly captivating arc a character could have ever had on a show. So, yes, Caroline might still be a teenager, and in some ways she will always be, but the fact that she can be fierce and then silly, steadfast and then weak is what makes her real. And even if she's not anymore, because she's a vampire and she feeds on other people's blood and she's going to live forever, it's what still makes her human, and if that's something that you can't appreciate then it's your own problem. Kategoria:Filmy